Rigby's and Jacks search(Mordecasis final moments)
by Johnsepticeye
Summary: it is now up to Rigby and Jack to find who killed Mordecai,but who knows,maybe it is someone they know who killed d who ever they are looking for would not want to be found,so will he\she have to kill not to be found?read to find out bros!new poll too.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was at the hospital.

12:01 AM

Mordecai started to cough up some blood,for he was dying.

"Mor-Mordecai,man don't die yelled Rigby!"

Mordecai then did his level best to look up at the others crying.

"I-I'm so sorry Rigby,I did not want this to happen he said In a weary voice."

"How did this happen pops said."

"It all happened like this."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Mordecai looked to see if there was no cars coming his way before he crossed the road.

He had crossed it but then stopped to see a man holding alcohol in his hand while driving towards him.

His eyes widened and tried to move but he was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"That's what happened"He then started to cry a little with Benson and the others.

A doctor walked in the room.

"I have bad news,he only has a few hours till he is in a better place,I'm sorry."

Skips then said "So,is there anyone you want to see,Thomas,the guy who thinks he is a knight,the death sandwich guy?"

"I want-I want to see Mar-Mar-Margaret."

"Ok said Rigby."

Rigby then called up Margaret.

"Hey Rigby,you called me."

"Get to the Hospital quick,Mordecai is Dying!"

"What,ok I'll be right there!"

She raced to the hospital.

She had arrived just in time.

She had found the room that they where in.

"Hugh,Mordecai!"

"Margaret,I am glad your here mags."

She started to cry."What happened!?"

Benson then said"He got hit by a truck."

"Oh know,Mordecai I am so so sorry,please don't leave me."

"I'm-I'm sorry Margaret."Guys can you leave us for a moment please."

They left.

"Margaret,I love you so so much,I want to be with you for as long as I can."

She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

She got in bed with him and hugged him.

"I love you too Mordecai."

3 hours later.

They came back in to see him again.

"Benson,just cause you yell at me and Rigby does not mean I won't miss you man."Pops,I'm glad your were there to help me and Rigby all the time."Skips,Your were always there to help us and I love that about you."Muscle man,your jokes are funny,and your funny."HFG,you're a good friend with a good family."Margaret,thank you for everything,you've been the best ever."And Rigby,you have been the best friend anyone could ever have,ever."They gave him all a hug and a high-five.

"I have one more request guys."

"What said Benson."

"I want to see Rigby."

He walked up to Mordecai.

"Yeah man."

"One more time,for old times sake?"

"Sure man."

They smiled and then did their catch frase.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He then coughed and then faded away.

A doctor walked in to the. Room to check his pulse.

"He is in a better place now."I'm sorry."

They started to cry.

Rigby ran away crying.

Margaret sobbed for hours.

* * *

><p>2 weeks later<p>

They were at is funeral.

"I miss you Mordecai said Rigby."

Benson the put is hand on his shoulder.

"Margaret,he wanted you to have this."It was a picture of them kissing.

She started to cry."I wish you were here Mordecai said Margaret."

They all returned home.

"Good by,Mordecai said Margaret."

* * *

><p><strong>So,like it?did you cry?i hope you I continue or not? mean reviews or else I block you if offensive.<strong>

**Brofist!**


	2. Chapter 2:the searching Part 1

**hello,I have a new poll,telling you helps.i will be meeting pewds soon so,yay!  
><strong>

5 weeks later (after his funeral)

8:00 AM

Rigby walked down stairs.

"Hey Mordo,you want to play video-oh,right."

He began to cry.

"Mordecai,why did you have to leave me,why?!"You were always my best friend."I MISS YOU!"

He had ran outside to the cart to go to the coffee shop.

On his way there he put on some music on the radio.

"No,No,No,NO!why is it all sad music!"No,do not cry,if I cry I can not see."

When he arrived he went in side cause it was foggy.

"I'll have a coffee with some biscuits Eileen.I will just have the breakfast with some coffee please."Any thing to get the feeling out of my body."

As she made the coffee,he began to cry.

People started to stare at him cause they did not know why he was crying.

Eileen brought him his coffee.

"Oh,do not cry Rigby,he is in a better place now."Besides you still have me and the others"

"Thanks Eileen,now after this i am going to go find the guy who killed Mordecai,and i wont stop till I find him."

A guy then walked in the coffee shop.

"Hugh,Rigby,is that you?"

"Jack!I havent seen you in years dude,since highschool!"

They hugged happy to see each other.

Hey,I'm sorry about the Whole Mordecai thing,was i late for the funeral?"

"um,That was five weeks ago?"

"Oh,ok."i made a promise to find the guy who did that to him Rigby,and i intend on keeping it.""Hey,me too!''We can go together dude."

Jack then looked up and said "Yeah,we can,let's go now,after coffee."Hey,can i get some coffee please."

"Sure,anything else said Eileen?''

''Nope''

Rigby then said "We should pack some stuff just in case we take long,ok Jack.''

''Sure,we should pack some food,water,clothes,stuff like that.''

''Yeah''

30 Minutes Later (after coffee)

"So,we have everything packed,now what said Jack.''

We we find him we have a phone to call the cops who stopped looking for him.''

"Lets roll.''

They left to the cart outside.

''Oh no!it is leaking,now what said Rigby?''

''Oh No,not the oil tank,No no no No no no!"

''Calm down,we will just walk.''It's no big deal."

"Ok.

They started walking out the park,past the park,and on,and on.

They had stopped at the coffee shop to get some drinks and stuff.

"Oh hey guys,how is the search doing asked Eileen?"

Jack spoke up and said "Like crap."

"We will have two coffees Eileen,the regular said Rigby."

As they waited for coffee,they noticed something,they had noticed a car outside with some blood on the bumper.

"Hey Rigby,look at that car,it has blood on it,and also a blue feather on it too."

"Hey Eileen,whe will be back in a second!" Shouted Rigby.

They went out and examed the car.

"Hey,Rigby,look what's in the car,empty beer bottles."

"Hey wait,Mordecai said that he looked drunk Shouted Rigby!"

"Let's wait for the guy to come out here to see who he is."

They waited,But no one came in hours.

''Man,no one has been here in hours,lets go home Rigby.''

"Ok,lets say good night to Eileen first.''

They walked in the shop.

"Good night Eileen!''They shouted.

They looked out the window to see a man driving the car away fast.

"No,come back here!''

They started to run after it,but got to tired and stoped.

Jack then said"No,you sun of a...NNAAAAAAAA!''hugh,now what?''He got away,we can not run anymore,he caught his breath and then said"He-he looked like someone i know,right.''

"Yeah,he kinda does."But who would be so mad,so mad to kill him,who could-CJ,i bet that she did this!"Don't worry Mordecai,Im going to avenge looked the way it went.

**Hello,some cliffhanger right?any mistakes you see do not blame me,it would not let me edit it so, Christmas guys!**

**brofist!**


End file.
